Back in time
by Kaichoulover
Summary: The hokage, Naruto was in his office when suddenly, for some unknown reason... he teleported back in the past when he was only 12 yrs old. Well Naruto being Naruto decided to mess things up but in the same time not getting caught. Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: right, before I start, some of the sources I will write here is from the real manga. And spoilers alert: NaruHina and SasuSaku are canon. Read the manga will you please. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto (thought that guy was a -BLEEEEP- but i guess he isn't). Onwards! **

**-Hokage's office**

Naruto sighed. His attention was turned to his computer. He ran his hand through his hair when Moegi burst in his room.

"It's Boruto again" Moegi said. Naruto stood up and nodded. He shunshined (body flickered) out of his office. He was sitting on top of his head. The seventh hokage's head. He looked at Kakashi's head and shook his head. He looked towards the distance and saw his son playing pranks. He apparently painted on the walls. Naruto smirked. His son basically looked like him and acted like him.

Boruto continued to paint and vandalize the walls when Naruto held his wrist, effectively stopping him.

"Hey teleporting isn't fair!" Boruto shouted. Just then, Hinata came in the picture holding Himawari's hand.

"Oh hi Himawari" Boruto said. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Hina-chan? can you take Boruto home? I still have duties to do" Naruto said. Hinata smiled and nodded. She held up her hand. Boruto pouted, crossed his arms and looked away. A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head as he hit Boruto on the top of his head.

"Oweeeee!"

Hinata sighed she took Boruto's hand and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto smiled. He teleported back in his office. He was typing something on his computer and slept.

**-Few hours later**

Naruto woke up. But he was not in his office. In fact, he was in his old house. Naruto blinked in shock. He got up.

'What happened Kurama?' Naruto asked in his head.

'_You tell me kid. I don't know. I was sleeping and looking at you, you're back to twelve'__  
><em>

_'..._ WHAAAAATTTTT?!'

'_Stop shouting so much kid. It hurts my sensitive ears'_

'I thought we came in an agreement that you're not calling me kid again' Naruto said, pouting.

'_Seeing as you are what you are now... It's only proper isn't it?' _

Naruto hmphed and turned around, crossing his arms.

'Well looks like we're back in time even before I was genin'

_'Well what will you do now?'_

Naruto grinned.

"Fix things up! But not mess up the timeline. I'll just tamper a bit but I won't tell anyone. I'll talk to Hina-chan too."

'_You sure you can do this?'_

'I'm hokage! Also the most unpredictable ninja ever! Of course. Sure I'll miss Boruto and Himawari but it'll be all good. At least I won't do paper works... And the old man should still be alive. The only problem I have is checking if I still have my skills'

Kurama grinned.

_'Don't worry. I'm positive you do but you have smaller chakra reserves so in short, you just need practice.' _

Naruto grinned back at Kurama.

'Well c'mon. Let's stop people from dying ya know!'

Naruto left his mindscape. He collected information what today was and found out today was the day of the test. He noticed the looks the villagers were giving him. It has been a while after all. He walked casually and sighed at the fangirls Sasuke was getting. He imagined what he would say in this case.

'Well it'll feel wierd saying this but...'

"NARUTO UZUMAKI IS HERE! FUTURE HOKAGE!" Naruto sat next to Sakura as Sakura smacked him on the head. Iruka took roll while Naruto slept and made a fool of himself. They took the written test and finally the clone test. Naruto made the wrong seal and made an ill looking clone come out. Iruka failed Naruto while Naruto tried his best be look sad but inside he was bursting in excitement that he'll get to kick Mizuki's ass again.

Naruto sat at his swing as Mizuki approached him.

Well I'm sure you know what happened.

**-Night**

Naruto snuck in and stole the forbidden scroll. He then went to the woods Mizuki instructed him to go to. He read over the scroll and learned some neat moves. Since he already knew the kage bunshin well why the hell not? Iruka suddenly appeared as Naruto rubbed his head sheepily.

Mizuki also arrived, throwing his demon shuriken. He told Naruto about the kyuubi inside him. Naruto pretended to look shock. He ran away as Mizuki turned and chased him.

Naruto smirked. His nature gathering clone just popped and he sensed Mizuki and Iruka. He sensed Iruka transforming as he and Mizuki talked. He stopped on a branch and vanished as soon as Iruka finished his touching speech. Naruto's eyes were covered in the night as he punched Mizuki.

Mizuki's eyes widened as he was sent tumbling around trees. Naruto did a familiar hand sign and produced 5 kage bunshins. Just then, his senjutsu chakra faded as he looked at a surprised Iruka.

"Are you okay Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka smiled at him. He edged Naruto to come closer as he gave him his headband.

"You pass"

Naruto grinned. He offered his hand to which Iruka took.

"But Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that power?"

Naruto smirked

"That's a secret sensei"

Iruka raised his eyebrow.

"Enough of that. I'm hungry! I want some ramen!"

And so the scroll was returned. Naruto made himself look stupid as the hokage took his picture. Just then, Konohamaru barged in and tripped on his scarf.

'Know what, kit?'

'What Kurama?'

'You're actually doing good at this!'

'Ha. Don't underestimate me'

Naruto finished his conversation with the fox just as Konohamaru accused him. He took a hold of his shirt as Ebisu entered and told Naruto he was the Sandaime's grandson.

"Ha! The hokage's my grandpa what do you think of that?"

Naruto smirked.

"I wouldn't care if he's you're grandmother!" Naruto said as he punched Konohamaru. Naruto shrugged. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the office.

Konohamaru followed Naruto finding admiration and new found respect for him. Naruto grinned as he felt Konohamaru's chakra. He then turned around and scolded Konohamaru.

**-You know what happened. Next day**

Naruto walked in the classroom casually as everyone asked him questions while Sasuke became a bastard. He stood in front of him, glaring. He can feel the fangirls' glares at him and Hinata's 'stalker' stare. As he was about to be pushed, he kicked the guy behind him and moved out of the way.

'Always wanted to pay that idiot back' Naruto thought.

"What the hell?! Wanna start a fight?! Huh?!" The guy taunted. Naruto smirked. He put his hands on his pockets and copied Kakashi's 'too hip and cool' pose.

"What? I couldn't hear you" Naruto said while yawning. To say that everyone wasn't shocked was an understatement. Naruto smirked as he sat beside Hinata who suddenly turned red. and thought about her Naruto-kun. The guy that wanted to pick a fight got up and grabbed Naruto by the hem oh his jacket. Naruto looked at him lazily.

the clueless boy drew his fist back as he was about to punch Naruto but Naruto moved his head, dodging his fist.

"How amateur..." Naruto murmured. Naruto pushed the guy off and was about to attack when he felt Iruka's presence. Naruto sat back down as Iruka entered the classroom. Soon, the teams were assigned.

"team 7: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki..."

Sakura groaned as Naruto yipeed.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura yipeed as Naruto groaned.

"Iruka-sensei! Why does a great ninja like me have to be partnered up with him?!"

"Because you're dead last Naruto and Sasuke is on top so to balance it out we had to put you in the same team as him"

Naruto faked pouted and noticed Hinata looking sad. He frowned. He can't just talk to her in the get go. Not yet at least. It pained him to not hug her and hold her hand when she was close. But Hinata had to suffer years for that.

Iruka finished announcing the teams as everyone went out to get lunch. Naruto invited Hinata to go get lunch with him as Hinata fainted. Naruto chuckled as he carried Hinata princess style.

"Oi! What are you doing with our team mate?" Kiba shouted. Naruto turned around.

"She fainted so I'll be taking care of her" Naruto said. Kiba growled as Naruto sped off. Naruto arrived at Ichiraku ramen as Hinata woke up. Naruto explained everything as Hinata willed herself not to faint. Naruto introduced Hinata and they ordered their ramen.

Naruto kept smiling at the red Hinata as they talked about each other. It started off awkward but it was becoming friendly. Of course, Naruto already knew everything about Hinata but it was nice hearing her likes and dislikes again. They soon got back to the academy with Naruto grinning and Hinata smiling bashfully.

**-Moments later**

Team 7 waited for their overly late sensei. Naruto was setting up a trap for Kakashi that was sure to make him surprised. As Naruto finished his trap, Kakashi entered. He was blasted off with water that came out of the ceiling and floor. Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened. Kakashi was mad. His book was wet and he was wet. He scanned the room to find his team.

"I'm sorry sensei I-I tried to stop Naruto but he didn't-"

"Meet me at the roof. Now." Kakashi said in a serious voice. Kakashi disappeared in a poof as Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Look what you did! You angered our sensei!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke got up as he headed out. Sakura followed him, chanting his name.

Naruto smirked. He lied down on the classroom chair. Knowing Kakashi, he's probably late drying himself and replacing his book. He got up after ten minutes and headed for the roof. He saw Sasuke and Sakura looking irritated. They were waiting for Kakashi. Naruto suddenly appeared as Kakashi also poofed in existence.

"Yo." Kakashi said casually. Kakashi saw Naruto approaching and shot him a dirty look to which Naruto grinned at.

"So, since we're going to be a team. We might as well introduce ourselves"

"You're the one who asked. You go first" Naruto said.

"Well... I'm Kakashi Hatake, My likes and dislikes are none of your business, I have quite a few hobbies and my dreams are also none of you're business. Who's next"

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Me! Me! Me!"

Kakashi nodded at Naruto.

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! My likes are ramen and a girl. My dislikes are some people! My hobbies are eating ramen and training and maybe doing pranks and my dream is to be hokage one day!" _Not that I already am_ Naruto added as an afterthought. Well Sakura and Sasuke introduced themselves. Kakashi finally mentioned the bell test and told them not to eat.

They then went home as Naruto smirked.

**end of chapter.**

**Please review. I know I sped through it but since we all obviously know what's going to happen... I don't fell the need to tell **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next day**

Naruto rubbed his stomach happily. He arrived at the meeting place looking happy.

"And what are you grinning at?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto shrugged and burped.

"Ewwww" Sakura said. Naruto shrugged. He fetched a book from his pocket and started reading.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"What?"

"Are you... Reading?" Naruto looked at him. Naruto shrugged as Kakashi appeared. Kakashi lead them to the training grounds and explained to them the rules. When Kakashi said begin, Naruto charged forward as Sasuke and Sakura decided to hide. Kakashi dodged Naruto's sloppy moves as he performed his rather embarrassing jutsu.

"Secret finger justu! A thousand years of pain!" As soon as Kakashi struck Naruto, he vanished in a puff of smoke suprising everyone present.

**-Village**

Naruto recently heard that Hinata has just finished whatever business she has with her team. As soon as Naruto found her, he asked her to come with him to eat at some grassy fields. Hinata nodded while still red. Naruto lead her to a beautiful meadow as they talked to each other. In short, Naruto was practising Hinata not to faint on him. It was working well.

**-Test**

Naruto was hoping his clone was doing good. He wished his clone still hasn't seen any of the hyugas. That would be a big problem. Naruto was masking his presence as his clone was also hiding in the bushes obviously. Kakashi appeared behind the clone, his kunai pointed at the clone.

"I got you now Naruto." Kakashi said. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened at how Naruto was quickly caught. they ran deeper at the forest. Naruto's clone popped and the real Naruto bounced off from the tree he was sitting at.

"Well now that we're alone..." Naruto began to pull out his kunai. He didn't care anymore about how this was going to mess up his future. He'll just have to go with it and act as he was acting before. He doesn't want to bother to explain to genins and chunins though. Only his most trusted people. Of course that include Hinata.

'Let's experiment if this will change my future' Naruto thought. Kakashi's one visible eye examined Naruto. Naruto smiled at Kakashi. He held out his hand like he wanted a high five and suddenly, another Naruto came running to him and gave him the 2 bells. Kakashi's eye widened. That was impossible.

"Hm... Looks can really be deceiving can it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said. He examined the bells.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked. Naruto made a stop motion to Kakashi and counted for 10 seconds.

'It didn't change?' Naruto thought

'I guess not' Kurama said back to him. Naruto started jumping around happily until Kakashi pointed a kunai on him.

"Answer my question"

Naruto pouted at Kakashi.

"That's a secret. You'll have to fight it out of me. Maybe you'll get your answer once you do or you get more confused. I don't know but it all depends right?" Naruto asked as a big grin spread on his face. Kakashi made a 'c'mon' gesture and Naruto charged.

**-With Naruto and Hinata****  
><strong>

Naruto and Hinata was chatting happily until Hinata asked him a question.

"N-naruto-kun?"

"Hmmmm?"

"W-why w-were you t-talk-king to me s-so s-suddenly?"

Naruto raised his head up as if thinking.

"Sorry but that's a secret. But I will tell you this. I like people like you" Naruto said happily. Hinata fainted. Naruto chuckled and examined his future wife. He was wondering why he was such an idiot. Hinata was definitely cuter than Sakura. Sure Sakura was pretty but Hinata was just plain nice and cute. Naruto kissed Hinata's forehead and lied down beside her.

**-Kakashi and Naruto**

Kakashi has recently put Sakura and Sasuke into a genjutsu to stop them from interrupting the fight.

Naruto created 10 clones who charged at Kakashi. The clones style was fighting was more proper and unpredictable this time. One was fighting like lee then like Sasuke then like a hyuuga. When Kakashi finished dispelling all of the clones, Naruto came up behind him with proper agility. Kakashi saw this and dodged. He back chopped Naruto who also disappeared. The ground erupted and out came out Naruto with a kunai in hand. Kakashi dodged again and dispelled again.

'Something tells me he's holding back...' Kakashi thought.

"Well it's time to get serious then" a Naruto from behind him said. He also dispelled that one and searched for the real one. Suddenly, he was hit by a strong familiar attack from behind him.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi was sent spiralling to the trees. Naruto retracted his hand and pulled out a kunai. Kakashi was suddenly behind him. Naruto knew that he used Substitution before getting hit.

"Where did you learn that attack?" Kakashi asked, half angry half curious. No one could just learn that precious attack. Naruto shrugged.

"I'm not telling you anything. But since this body of mine is not well developed I'll have to restort to that..."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this statement. When suddenly Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of him. He then noticed Naruto's eyes. The eyes of a sage. Kakashi's eyes widened as he was hit. He was sent through several trees and breaking several ribs.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi turned around and saw Sasuke wide eyed. Kakashi's sharingan was closed so Sasuke didn't see. Kakashi quickly pulled down his headband to hise the sharingan

"Oh hi Sasuke" Kakashi said. He got up but winced. Sasuke quickly helped him up.

"It looks like but I have no choice to pass you all" Kakashi said.

"Who did this to you?!" Sasuke asked. Kakashi thought for it in a moment. Saying Naruto would probably not be a good idea. Just then, Naruto came in the clearing with bruises and scratches on him. He was panting heavily.

"Someone attacked Kakashi and told us he had to pass us or he'll kill us all and Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi's eye widened in surprise.

"Is what the dobe saying true?" Sasuke asked Kakashi. Kakashi and Naruto shared a look.

"Yes... He was as powerful as a kage but he left when I said I'll pass you three" Sasuke'e eyes widened.

"Why... Would he do that?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"Ehhh? I was wondering about that too..."

Kakashi was utterly surprised at Naruto. Not only did he beat him, he was also smart but then he was acting dumb for Sasuke's sake again. Who the heck was this guy?!

"Let's get Sakura-chan and tell her the good news!"

"Whatever dobe"

"Urusai Teme! (Shut up, bastard!)"

Kakashi sighed. Naruto definitely got his interest now. He was going to find out whether he likes it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First off, I would like to thank my reviewers. Good and bad. Good lightens up my mood and bad helps me realize my mistakes. Thank you and I'll try to make this story better and well... Presentable. I'm sorry to the people I've disappointed there with my stories. **

**"-Speech**

**'-Thoughts**

**Without further ado! **

Team 7 was impatiently waiting for Kakashi again. Naruto sighed. He hasn't done D-rank missions for awhile. In fact he hasn't done missions in a while. Kakashi suddenly appeared with Naruto and Sakura shouting at him for being late.

"Ah... Well there was this old lady..."

"LIAR!" Sakura shouted.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. It has been a few days and he can't simply let go what happened in the forest.

"Sakura, Sasuke go paint the walls first. I need to go talk to Naruto" Kakashi said seriously. Sasuke's eyes narrowed but he nodded either ways.

Their mission was to simply paint someone's house you see.

Saukura followed Sasuke to the house, fawning over him. Naruto sweat dropped. It felt so nostalgic. But they didn't even know that.

"Naruto. What was that you did in the forest? You did a rasengan and turned into a sage."

Naruto rubbed his head and showed confusion.

"What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei? What's rasengan? Sage mode? What's that? Is that some sort of weird jutsu?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"What are you talking about? You're really confusing me..."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. Was he put in a genjustu? He was very confused right now and it was annoying him.

"How did you know that guy was going to pass you three? Were you there?" Kakashi said in a cold voice.

"What do you mean?"

"STOP PLAYING DUMB WITH ME! WHO WAS THAT?!"

Naruto cringed at Kakashi's tone.

"Who was who? The last thing I remember was Sakura telling me that we passed..."

Kakashi looked at Naruto with disbelief. He couldn't take it anymore. It was confusing way too much and he didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Forget this talk ever happened." Kakashi said, walking away. Once Naruto was alone, Kurama decided to talk to him.

'_Really? You're playing that card with him?'_

'I guess. I mean It's really fun ya know!"

_'You... I swear it is waay to early to get caught.'_

_'_Well... It was fun confusing him. Besides, the situation didn't make sense but I'm still wondering how we got here. But since we somehow won't change the future, we might as well do it right?'

Kurama sighed angrily and cut the link off. Naruto suppressed a chuckle and went inside the house. Much to the owner's displease. But they can't really do anything considering the famous Kakashi was there. The team ended up finishing the mission early for the owners didn't want Naruto there much longer.

After a few weeks of boring D-rank missions, Naruto decided it was the time to call out a c-rank mission. As he have done before. The third hokage announced the different d-rank missions when Naruto finally had enough.

"Nooo! I wanna go on a real mission! Something challenging!"

'For once I agree with him...' Sasuke thought.

'What a pain...' Sakura thought. The third hokage lectured Naruto about how the missions were as Naruto talked about what kind of ramen he had yesterday.

'This really feels weird...' Naruto thought. Being hokage gives you advantages into adopting your character. The hokage finally agreed and sent in the old man.

"I get a bunch of snotty nosed ninjas? And you the one with an idiotic look on his face. Do you expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

"The one who has-"

Naruto fakely realized it as he attempted to lunge at Tazuna. They went on their way as Naruto turned to Tazuna.

"Hmph! Don't ever insult ninjas! I'm Naruto Uzumaki one of the greatest ninjas and I'm gonna be hokage someday! Someone to look up to!" Naruto said, grinning and pointing his finger at Tazuna.

"Hmph. The day you become hokage is the day i spread out my wings and fly" Tazuna said, drinking his sake. Naruto pouted and scrunched up his eyebrows. The team kept walking and encountered a puddle to which Naruto slowly walked on just to irritate the enemy. Once they moved a bit away from the puddle, Kakashi was suddenly attacked by chains and was supposedly cut down. Naruto'e eyes narrowed as Sakura looked scared. The demon brothers came out and attacked Naruto who dodged one of their slashes and elbowed one on the face.

'Damn instincts.' Naruto thought. Sasuke pinned the chains using his kunai and shurikens with deadly accuracy. Since one of the brothers were knocked out by Naruto's attack, The other one headed for Sakura, cutting the chains. Sakura protected the bridge builder as Sasuke got in front of them and Kakashi appeared. Knocking out the last of the demon brothers.

"Good job team. Splendid moves Sasuke and Naruto. Also Sakura."

Kakashi interrogated Tazuna and the brothers.

The team finally decided to go on and was in the boat, rowing away to the village hidden in the waves. Tazuna explained the truth to Kakashi. They finally arrived and was at a place that seemed to be a forest as Naruto threw a kunai knife into a bush and it revealed to be a white rabbit. Sakura hit his head for almost killing an innocent white rabbit. Kakashi's eye narrowed at the rabbit's colour.

"Everyone, duck!"

Everyone did as what they were told as Zabuza appeared.

"Zabuza Momchi..."

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye. Did I get that right?"

Kakashi put his hand on his forehead protector.

"Things could get messy here..."

'Ne Kurama?'

'_What now?'_

'Should we let Zabuza live?'

_'I don't know. He's a missing nin so either way, He'll get killed. Besides, if we let him stay, the blood mist village might attack Konoha once they find out'_

'Alright. But what if we just sign him as a dead person and let him live here? He can also protect this land.'

_'Fine but we must make it seem to your other team members that he and that pretty boy seem dead to your team mates.'_

'Ahhh... Do you know how hard that is?'

_'You're hokage. Do something about it. As dumb as you are I'm sure you can figure something out' _

'Hmph'

_'Besides, Zabuza and Haku would seem more like the travelling type, don't you think?'_

'Yeah... You're right about that one. Well that makes things easier.'

Naruto cut off the link and returned to the real world to see Kakashi lift his forehead protector. It felt so long to see Kakashi have the sharingan again considering he lost it after the war. Kakashi ordered the genins to protect the bridge builder as mist surfaced. Kakashi let out a bust of chakra, Dispelling only a bit of the mist. Naruto and Kakashi noticed Sasuke freezing up and tensing as Kakashi gave out his sappy speech.

Zabuza suddenly appeared in the middle of the genins with Kakashi drawing his kunai to kill the water clone. Zabuza cut down Kakashi who was also a water clone. And so Zabuza kicked him and trapped him in a water prison jutsu. Naruto's eyes narrowed. It would be too troublesome to repeat his old self in a battle. Naruto put on his own fighting stance. He drew some kunai. Zabuza set up a water clone to fight the genin. Naruto quickly dashed to the battlefield in a motion that can only be caught by the level 3 sharingan, surprising his team. Naruto killed Zabuza's water clone.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto created 3 clones of himself charging at Zabuza who panicked and took out his sword. A Naruto dodged a slash with Sakura and Sasuke still shocked. The 3 Narutos finally managed to seperate Zabuza from Kakashi.

'Damn instincts...' Naruto thought.

"Naruto..."

Naruto sighed. He can't keep it any longer. He knew he can't but he'll try to. Kakashi engaged Zabuza in a fight of the water dragons. Zabuza of course, got knocked out and a masked mist anbu appeared. The masked anbu, threw his senbon and knocked Zabuza out then carried him. Kakashi finally collapsed from exhaustion and the team carried him to the village.

**A/N: Yeah... I got more detailed this time. Please review, hope you liked it. I actually cited from the real episode well the detailed part of it. Sorry if you didn't like the detailed parts but I'm trying. Next chapter will be the end of the mission!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves)**

After a day of rest, Kakashi has finally recovered. He instantly began questioning Naruto.

"Naruto. My eyes were in sharingan for the second time. What. Was. That." Kakashi said seriously. Naruto frowned.

"Alright, alright... Geez, I guess I'll be surprised if you haven't talked to me like this... And after you, Sasuke... I swear all you sharingan users..." Naruto said. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair in an irritated face. Kakashi rose an eyebrow at his attitude.

"I won't tell you till it's time and that's that. Unless you want to get your ass kicked again and if you tell the hokage or anyone for that matter... They'll just think you're absurd" Naruto said. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Fine. I'll tell you if you remove your mask"

_'Do you think this is a good idea?' _The kyuubi said from Naruto's head.

'It'll be fine. On all my years, I have never seen Kakashi's face'

Naruto cut the link.

"Oh and I won't be falling for that what's under your mask is another mask trick" Naruto said. Kakashi's eye widened as Naruto smirked.

"Remove all of it." Naruto said. Kakashi stopped his hand and sighed.

"Fine. Keep your secret. But I _will _find out"

"Yeah good luck on that" Naruto said walking away. He encountered Inari. He sighed. Well motivating people can't always be bad. He remembered visiting the waves one time and seeing Inari's fangirls. It was very funny.

**-Somewhere...**

Zabuza grunted. He cannot believe that he was beaten by that idiotic genin. Well technically, Kakashi but still.

**-Back to team 7**

Kakashi gathered team 7 and explained the tree walking exercise. Sakura, being a natural expert, aced it. Sasuke brooded over the fact that he was beaten by Sakura. Naruto stared at the tree. Tree walking came very natural to him. It was like answering 1 plus 1 and if you did, you'll get a bag of chocolate. Yes, that urge.

Naruto failed anyway. For the already irritated Sasuke's sake. He always thought himself as the little brother but seeing as how things are... He can't screw it up. He simply have to deal with it. He was excited for the exams though. Now that's where he'll change things.

(To clear things up. I'm pretty sure the meeting with Inari changed some things. So...)

Naruto ate in silence. Everyone did.

'What happened over there?! I was... Useless! While he... He was...' Sasuke trailed on his thoughts. Naruto noticed how Sasuke was acting and his eyes instantly narrowed. Naruto pushed away his chair and left the dining room first saying,

"I'm going somewhere. I'll be back soon"

Naruto instantly headed in Gato's quarters knowing that Zabuza and Haku will be there. He was using sage mode so his more weak body can adopt. He killed some men on his way to Zabuza and Haku. He finally reached them with Haku and Zabuza surprised. He instantly made both of his clones point a kunai on their necks, immediately stopping them. He made both of his clones shunshin Zabuza and Haku to a place in the forest.

**-Forest**

"Zabuza, Haku. Do you value your lives?"

At this, Zabuza's eyes narrowed.

"What is your business with us?" Zabuza asked. Naruto looked at him seriously. He perfectly henged himself into his future self.

"Ahh... Much better" Naruto said.

"Since I won't be seeing both of you in a while... I might as well explain some things"

Naruto explained how he was from the future and explained his speech. He finally explained his plan to which Zabuza and Haku agreed. This was his plan;

"Zabuza, Haku. Since I became hokage, I learned some tricks. I can create a full and perfect clone that will live like real bodies but will pop in the end of this day. This goes for their corpses too. It will take a lot of chakra but with my guest... I will manage. Both of you at some point of the battle, will create a distraction and switch with me. It is when Haku fake kills Sasuke. Leave the distraction to me. I'm good with that. After that, both of you may live your lives in peace but as dead people. Do you agree with this plan?" Naruto asked the both of them. The 2 nodded and Naruto grinned.

"Live a peaceful life and aid us at some point when I tell you. And Zabuza? After the fight, remove the mask, make your teeth normal and drop the sword. Unless you want to be discovered of course"

"I get it already. Don't remind me"

"We pay you a great deal for this, Naruto-san"

"Well let's see what the future has in lie for us!"

At that, Naruto bid his farewell. He practiced his body for speed and strength instead of doing the stupid tree exercise. He'll look beat either way.

After a few days, The time has finally come. It was time for the battle at the bridge. Haku seemed a bit doubtful fighting Naruto but he said he'll hold back. Greatly. Well he did keep his word for that. Haku thought it was pitiful. Someone so strong... Finally the time came. Naruto's clone popped and he accessed some of Kurama's chakra.

He made the 2 clones and made the switch as Naruto beat Haku/himself. Naruto released some of Kurama's chakra. That was enough to catch Kakashi's attention, even for a few seconds. Kakashi noticed that Zabuza's skill was becoming a bit sloppy. He finally launched Chidori and hit Haku who sacrificed himself. His clones played it so well that it was worth applauding. Zabuza/ Naruto's clone Went in a fury. Finally, the mission has come to an end with Tazuna naming the bridge:

The great Naruto bridge

It was a fun mission indeed. Naruto has a cheerful look on his face. It was time. The chunin exams were next.

**A/N: Aaaand that wraps it up! I plan to create a romantic and a bit angsty story called a change of roles. I won't explain the plot but tell me if you guys think I should make it. Or not but I'll make it sometime anyway.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sup you guys. I hope you like this chapter. I had to watch the episode just to reference it. BTW thanks to a certain reviewer, I forgot about Sasuke's sharingan. Well everyone knows it happened so... Yeah **

**-Konohagakure**

It was an ordinary day in Konoha. Or so they thought. Naruto and Konohamaru were playing pranks again and was caught by Sakura. Konohamaru, his gang and Naruto ran from the terrifying woman with Naruto thinking why he ever had a crush on Sakura the first place. Konohamaru ran to Kankorou who picked him up.

"Who do you think you are brat?"

"H-Hey let me go!" Konohamaru said. Sakura and Konohamaru's friends got worried. Naruto looked at them calmly.

"Let. Him. Go." Naruto said.

"Make me" The sand ninja said. Naruto instantly dashed in front of Kankourou and pushed him back with a shove. Kankorou's eyes widened. He instantly let go of Konohamaru who was grabbed by Naruto and was placed on the ground softly. Kankorou dropped on the floor.

"You are in the leaf. Behave more properly" Naruto said seriously. Kankorou instantly got up and was about to attack when a voice stopped him.

"Kankorou. Stop being an embarrassment"

They looked at the tree nearby to see Sasuke who was about to throw a stone and Gaara.

"Sasuke?"

"Gaara?"

Kankorou and Naruto said in unision. Sasuke looked at Gaara in shock.

"Sorry to have bothered you" Gaara said, the killer intent coming out. Kankorou sweat dropped as the sand nins went away. Gaara and Naruto shared a look.

"Mother wants his blood..." Gaara murmured. Sasuke dropped from the tree trunk and Sakura immediately fawned over him.

"That was so cool boss!"

Naruto didn't say anything but just looked at the direction the sand nin went. Naruto grinned.

"I know right!" He finally said. Well we all know what happened after that incident so let's go to the exam shall we?

They arrived at the building and saw the 2 masked chunnin or was it jonin? Team 7 walked up to them as Sasuke revealed the illusion.

"We were supposed to go to the 3rd floor. This is only the 2nd floor. I'm sure Sakura, you've been the first to notice it" He said. As the other chunin threw a kick at him at which Lee stopped. Naruto sighed. He didn't want to go through this.

"I'll see you on the third floor" Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura quickly followed Naruto while Lee ignited a fight with Sasuke which Sakura watched and Naruto passed, surprising his 2 team mates. He went there and waited.

Naruto closed his eye and talked a bit with Kurama. Moments later, Sasuke and Sakura arrived and entered the exams. They saw the rookie 9 as Ino lunged at Sasuke and the girls instantly began fighting. Naruto saw Hinata.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said. Hinata smiled at him. The other rookies looked at them weirdly. Kiba and Shino looked very surprised. Kabuto finally arrived and explained to the rookies. Naruto gave Kabuto a look of contempt and hatred for a split second. Sasuke got his information as the sound attacked. Naruto saw their every movement and thought one thing.

'Slow for a jonin. Extremely slow for kage'

Naruto didn't want to deal with this and decided to show these wannabe chunins some tricks. As the sound attacked and threw kunai, Naruto instantly deflected it with another kunai and threw the kunai itself, surprising everyone.

'But he... He was dead last...' Everyone thought. Sasuke was the one who was shocked most of all. The masked guy attacked next and Naruto pushed his arm away from him. Naruto now has a firm hold on Dosu's arm (the masked guy). His team mates' eyes widened. Naruto threw Dosu to the wall. It was deathly silent until Ibiki appeared. Ibiki's eyes widened a bit when he saw the situation. A rookie has thrown a genin older than him in a few years to the wall.

Ibiki explained the first test and everyone went to where they were supposed to be seated. Naruto yawned. Being hokage, going to battlefields and having children... He needed to learn. He scribbled some things on his paper without much effort of thinking. He was given the answers to this test anyways. I mean he was hokage. He schedules these things. People forced him the answers while he told them he won't need them anyway.

Boy he was wrong and it was good that Hinata forced him to do it. Speaking of Hinata, she was beside him and he was getting tortured because he can't hug her or at least hold her hand. It really was killing him. The test finally came to an end and he was grateful. When he thinks that enough chunin has left, he slammed his hand down and gave his speech.

It was finally time for the second test.

Anko came in and they all went to the forest of death. Naruto scowled at the memory. That wretched curse mark. He would explain everything to Sasuke and Sasuke only because he trusts him like his brother and Kakashi... Well he's Kakashi he can wait.

The students were given a 10 minute break as the people in the academy went and interviewed. He went away and saw Hinata. Naruto approached her.

"Hi Hinata-chan!"

"H-hi Naruto-kun..."

Naruto grinned at her.

"What'cha doing here?"

"U-um..."

Naruto chuckled. He grabbed Hinata's hand.

"I've wanted to tell ya something."

"Y-yes?"

Hinata's face was getting flushed and her heart was beating loudly at her chest.

"I like you. I like you a lot"

And with that, Naruto kissed her forehead.

"Will you go on a date with me after this?"

Hinata nodded before fainting. Naruto chuckled. He caressed her cheek and played a bit with her hair. He reminisced the memory when he fell in love with her.

**-Flashback (Based on Naruto the last... So the mission and stuff. If you don't know anything about the new movie coming out then you'll be a bit confused)**

Naruto stared at Hinata, dumbfounded. He never realized how beautiful she really was. With her hair swaying, the sunset reflecting off her and that faraway look in her eyes. She was simply beautiful. He blushed at the thought. Sasuke has taken interest at Sakura crushing all of Naruto's chances. He got over her a looong time ago. Hinata suddenly turned her head to look at Naruto who immediately flushed and looked away.

"Naruto-kun?"

'Dang it... My heart is beating so loudly. It's annoying!' The flushed blonde thought.

"W-what?" He finally answered.

"You're red. Are you sick?"

"No! I-it's nothing!"

Hinata looked at Naruto worriedly. Since Hanabi was kidnapped, her attention was diverted somewhere else and she became as dense as Naruto.

As the journey went on, Naruto slowly fell in love with Hinata. Her kindness, her looks, her skills, Everything. The way he fell in love with her made his crush for Sakura so inferior. He truly loved her and it was killing him. Well, they're both dense but with a push there and so... It worked out.

**-Flashback end**

Naruto cursed at his idiot self. He didn't see how he was so blind back then. He dropped Hinata off her team-mates without them noticing which was quite a feat, considering they were a tracking team. He went off to his own team promising he would explain everything to that bastard friend of his so he doesn't go crazy and be power hungry again.

Team 7 has just finished signing their forms. They were given a heaven scroll and went off their way. Before Sasuke could even relay out his plan, Naruto spoke up.

"Hey, Teme. I need to talk to you. Alone"

Sasuke looked at Naruto warily.

"Sakura will be safe. I'll send my clones and I assure you that it'll be safe. It'll only last a matter of seconds"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Naruto. Sakura looked at both of the boys worriedly.

"Fine"

Naruto and Sasuke went somewhere out of earshot.

"What do you want?"

"I know you've noticed me and I know you've been frustrated how the dead last is suddenly so strong"

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit then narrowed again.

"What makes you think-"

"Don't even try to deny it. But I'll explain anyway. Though I won't unless you promise that you won't tell anyone. It will be a S-class secret. You can't even tell Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said seriously. Sasuke considered it for a moment but ended up nodding. Naruto grinned.

"I may not look it. But I'm Naruto from the future"

There was a moment of silence with Sasuke looking dumbfounded.

"It seems that my mind is from the future with it inside my body. Though I have no idea how it happened it just did. You're the first person that is in Konoha I told this about. So in short I know what happens in the future and I'm about in my thirties in the future currently"

Moments of silence.

"Is this... Is this true?!"

Naruto nodded.

"I even know about who you want to kill and what happens but I'm sorry I can't reveal anything and I only told you this for one reason. Do not be power hungry. I know what you turn into in the future Sasuke so please don't do anything brash"

Sasuke nodded.

"Though... I could help you get strong so you don't leave the village"

Sasuke nodded then stopped.

"I LEAVE THE VILLAGE?!"

"Not so loud teme!"

Sasuke shut his mouth.

"And yes. This is why I tell you not to be power hungry. It would only lead to unnecessary troublesome things. Who knows what could happen if I led you the right way"

"I thought you weren't going to reveal anything to me though"

Silence.

"OH NO!"

Sasuke smirked.

"You're an idiot even at the future"

"Shut up!"

And at that, Sasuke found new respect for Naruto. He may not like it but he was from the future. He's probably very knowledgeable.

"Oh and as a side note. Could you reserve Itachi for later? You really need to get a potential girlfriend and you're not going to find one if you look for him. You need to revive your clan you know"

"Hn"

Naruto was probably stupid for revealing this to Sasuke but what harm could it do? It might turn out for the good. Sasuke might also surpass Naruto but as such, Naruto cannot let it happen. He does need a rival and that's why he told this to Sasuke.

**A/N: I know, I know. It was stupid telling Sasuke but trust me on this. It'll be very funny at the end. This story is actually going to end in a few chapters. Maybe 5 chapters or ten. Not sure but I do need to get started on that new story soon. Hoped you liked it**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry to the people I disappointed there with my crappy writing skills. Hope you enjoy this though. Italics are Kyuubi and this (') is thoughts. **

**-Forest of death**

Sasuke and Naruto headed back to Sakura and saw her surrounded by enemy forces. Naruto shared a look with Sasuke and they both nodded. Naruto instantly charged in with unimaginable speed. He quickly knocked out the genins. Apparently, they were from the stone country. Iwagakure. Sakura looked at Naruto in shock.

"Petty genins" He muttered.

"W-wha?" Sakura stuttered out, clearly shocked.

Since Sakura wasn't a problem and power hungry, Naruto doesn't feel the need to tell her. Naruto quickly searched his enemies. He knew there were enemies due to some clones he sent out earlier. Sasuke arrived at the scene and Sakura began questioning him. Of course, Sasuke lied and didn't answer properly.

"They have an earth scroll. Let's go." Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"Naruto. What was that? How..."

"It doesn't matter, Sakura-chan. Let's move"

Sakura frowned. She was getting left behind again. After a few jumps in the trees and a few running, they finally stumbled upon Orochimaru. Naruto made his team stop moving.

"Sasuke. Take Sakura near the tower and wait for me there. I'll send out a few clones."

Sasuke nodded numbly. He carried Sakura bridal style (to which Sakura liked very very much) and went away. Orochimaru or the grass ninja was about to head after them when a kunai stopped him.

"You think you can take me alone?"

"Yes. Orochimaru"

The ninja's eyes widened.

"So take your mask off. It disgusts me."

"Who.. Are you?"

Orochimaru asked while peeling off his face.

"That's none of your business. Traitor."

Naruto produced a rasengan and vanished. He reappeared behind Orochimaru while shouting his favourite move.

"RASENGAN!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened. There was no possible way that a brat like this knows that move. He saw the brat's eyes and thought Jiraiya and sage. Orochimaru screeched and was sent into several trees. He was about to do a summoning justu when Naruto appeared in front of him and punched him on the face. Orochimaru was confused. He was strong but he couldn't possibly fight this battle. He'll have to come for the uchiha someday. But this boy, it caught his attention. He'll have to do some research later.

Orochimaru quickly fled the battle, much to Naruto's dismay. He quickly shut off sage mode and headed for Sasuke. When Naruto got there, he saw Sasuke and Sakura and his clones in a battle with the sound ninjas. He didn't even recognize that some popped because he activated his sage mode. He quickly dispelled all of them and knocked out the sound nins from behind.

"Yo." Naruto said casually.

Naruto noticed Sakura's hair was cut.

"You guys okay?" Naruto asked them. Sasuke and Sakura both nodded.

"That was fast. What happened back there?" Sasuke asked. His sharingan was active.

"You don't need to worry about it. It's taken care of for now"

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing."

Naruto approached Sasuke.

"You gonna compliment her about her hair or what?" Naruto whispered.

"But I thought-"

"She's all yours"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows then he realized what Naruto was doing.

"Do you mean... Do I get a future... With her?"

"Who knows?"

Sasuke frowned. He did like Sakura's hair shorter. It was more practical. He blushed and thought of a future with Sakura. He thought how ridiculous it was. They went on their way.

"Hey Sakura."

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"Your hair looks better that way"

Sakura stared at the Uchiha as if he lost his mind.

"T-thanks..."

Sasuke smirked at her and Sakura's heart pounded on her chest. She blushed. Naruto noticed the atmosphere around them and thought to pay Sasuke back for all his teasing. It technically didn't happen yet but he'll do it.

"Hey you lovebirds, we're almost there but be alert anyways"

At the mention of lovebirds, Sakura blushed and so did Sasuke. He hid it though.

"Lovebirds? What about you and Hinata? You both seem pretty close"

"What about me and her? I asked her to a date"

"What? When?!" Sakura shouted.

"Before we went here!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Sasuke smirked. He knew that Naruto would end up with Hinata considering he was aiming for her. The team finally reached the tower and saw a sign. Sakura decoded it and thought to open the scrolls even though Naruto already knew. Iruka appeared and congratulated them.

"Wow. Only one day? That's a real achievement!"

And so the days passed. Sakura and Sasuke got closer (courtesy of Naruto) while Naruto talked to Gaara some days.

"Hi"

Gaara grunted.

"Mother wants your blood"

"I know."

Gaara's eyes widened.

"It's not your mother anyways. I know what you are Gaara"

In that room where they were talking, they were alone.

"And we're the same. Ichibi"

Gaara's eyes widened even more. Naruto was suddenly in front of Gaara.

"I can help you. Do you want it?"

Sand rushed at Naruto. Naruto sent a burst of Chakra, knocking Gaara and his sand out of the way. And so Naruto talked to Gaara. He also helped him and with a basic sealing technique, let him sleep for one day. Temari and Kankorou found out their brother slept and was surprised. Gaara explained to them and Temari and Kankorou quickly thanked Naruto who rubbed his head sheepily. Gaara and Naruto became friends at those five days while Naruto sent Sasuke and Sakura on dates and under mistletoes. They also became an item on those five days.

**-The preliminaries**

The first match was Sasuke against Kabuto's team-mate (Forgot his name). Sasuke wins.

Second match- Sakura vs Ino- tie

third match- Shikamaru vs kin- Shikamru wins

fourth match- Naruto vs Kiba- Let's watch this one.

"Ah... Finally." Naruto said with delight. Everyone thought that Naruto was unlucky to have Kiba as their opponent. Everyone but team 7 that is. Sasuke smirked and Sakura cheered. Hinata remained silent but she was cheering for Naruto.

"Ha! You're gonna lose. I'll end this in one shot." Kiba taunted.

"Begin" The proctor shouted.

Kiba did the tiger sign

'Giju ninpo: Shikakyu no jutsu' Kiba thought. He went on all fours. He quickly charged in and was about to elbow Naruto when suddenly, Naruto kicked his legs and tripped him. He then grabbed the front of his jacket, and punched him sending him to the wall.

'When did Naruto acquire that speed?!' The people who knew him (except team 7) thought.

"I won't lose!"

Kiba quickly got up and growled. He fed Akamaru some pills and threw smoke bombs. Naruto smirked. He trained his body in those five days to sense chakra signatures. Naruto dispatched some clones to cover his scent and made them ran around, confusing Kiba. Kiba took them out with his move 'Tsuuga' and 'Gatsuuga'. The smoke soon cleared and everyone saw Naruto unharmed.

"You hit all my clones. Good job"

Kiba growled and lunged.

"Don't underestimate me! Gatsuuga!"

Naruto would've used rasengan but he was not that stupid. The hokage was watching. So instead he used one of the moves he developed in the future. Naruto dodged Kiba's attack and didsome handsigns.

'Rat, bird, dragon, ox, ram, monkey, rabbit, tiger!'

"Fuuton: kuki shi no ken! (Wind style: Air god's fists)" Raging winds encircled Naruto's right arm. It made a whistling sound. Kiba prepared another gatsuga and as he was about to hit, Naruto punched the air, creating a vortex that was bigger than Kiba's gatsuuga. It launched at Kiba, tearing off the ground while it was raging. It quickly knocked out Kiba's gatsuuga and Naruto withdrew his arm. Kiba was unconscious with several bruises and cuts.

No one in the room has ever seen that technique including Kakashi for Naruto created it himself. He was bored one day and since he was such a great ninja, he decided to create another justu that was b-rank.

"Naruto is the winner"

"Yatta!" Naruto shouted. He won without a single scratch on him. And he was dead-last. He quickly went up and was congratulated by Hinata.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked in an interested voice. If Shikamaru was interested then it must be really interesting.

"What was what?"

"I thought you were dead last but you come out unscathed!" Ino shouted.

"That's what he get for being cocky"

Everyone congratulated him. But with Hinata's it was... Special.

"So you're congratulating me?"

"H-Hai"

"Well it's not enough"

"E-eh?"

"I want a kiss on the cheek!"

Hinata got flushed. She tried her best not to faint. Suddenly, the next matches were declared. Hinata stared at horror at the names provided.

Neji Hyuuga vs Hinata Hyuuga.

Before Hinata went down the stairs, Naruto hugged her.

"No matter what happens, I'll be there for you so keep strong"

Hinata smiled while blushing.

"I'll keep that in mind"

Naruto pulled away, grinning.

"I know you can do it!"

Hinata nodded. She smiled at him bashfully and went to fight.

Neji relayed his destiny crap and forfeit crap. He activated his byakugan to show it.

"I will not give up"

Neji clenched his fists and grit his teeth. They both went into the jyuken stance. They exchanged blows as Neji got a hit on the heart. Hinata coughed out blood but refused to give up. Naruto's eyes narrowed. Hinata actually managed to strike Neji on the arm. She was more encouraged this time. Naruto grit his teeth. Hinata said something and as Neji was about to strike again, Naruto was in front of him.

"Take one more step, and I might just kill you"

Naruto was glad to see Neji again but this was just unacceptable. Neji backed away. He was deemed the winner. Naruto looked at Neji sadly. Neji ignored the look. Naruto distinctively remember the memory of when Neji died. He never liked Neji that much but seeing him die in front of him made him lose hope. He was happy that Hinata was there with him that day.

Naruto let the medics take Hinata. He was going to see her later.

"Thanks for getting in front of Neji like that" Kurenai said, walking to Naruto.

"It's fine." Naruto said.

The next matches were about to begin.

Lee vs Gaara- Gaara won but he didn't break Lee. He just made him unconscious which took a lot out of him. But he promised Naruto.

"Gaara! You held back!"

Gaara was panting and he nodded.

"I promised you. I almost let it out though"

Naruto grinned at him.

"Thanks for not doing it!"

"It's no problem. I owed you"

Ten ten vs Temari- Temari wins

Kankorou vs Misumi- Kankuro

Shino vs Zaku- Shino wins

Choji vs Dosu- Dosu wins

"And that wraps up the preliminaries. Now pick a number to see who you fight in the chunin exams" The proctor said.

Naruto fights Neji

Temari fights Shikamaru

Gaara fights Sasuke

Shino fights Kankuro

(Everyone knows Dosu dies later on for sneaking up on Gaara. And yes Gaara will still kill him)

**A/N: AAAAaaaaand That wraps it up. Soon coming to an end. Review please and thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Enjoy**

**-Naruto's date with Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata strolled around the village. It has been 3 days since the preliminaries and Hinata has recovered.

"Hinata close your eyes"

Hinata raised an eyebrow but closed her eyes. She suddenly felt like she was teleported

"You can open them now"

Hinata and Naruto was on top of the hokage monument. Hinata's eyes widened.

"How?"

"It's a secret." Naruto pointed behind them. A picnic table was set. A picnic set was set. Hinata looked inside the basket and found some cinnamon rolls and teriyaki beef with rice.

"I hope you like it"

"I love it!"

The 2 ate. It was sunset when they finished.

"I need to go home now. Father will scold me when I don't."

"Ok. Close your eyes first though"

'Again?' Hinata thought. She closed her eyes and felt Naruto's hand cup her cheek.

"I love you"

Naruto kissed Hinata and Hinata's eyes shot open. Hinata closed her eyes again and leaned in the kiss. The 2 pulled away.

"I-I"

Naruto chuckled.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hai!"

And so they went home.

**-2 weeks after the preliminaries**

Sasuke's temper was thinning. As much as Naruto said to wait, he just can't. He has to get the power quickly and he can't even master the chidori. It was frustrating him.

"Sasuke. I taught it to you yesterday. I don't expect you to master it today"

"I can't even make a tiny bit of it! That's pathetic of me! How can I ever reach Itachi's level when I can't even master it!"

"It's an S-rank!"

"I don't care! This is pathetic! Teach me how to get it down faster"

Kakashi sighed. He was reading his book again. You see, Sasuke didn't want to get behind Naruto no matter how useless it is. He was trying but he wanted to get it down more quickly. He had to. Sasuke suddenly remembered Naruto's words.

'Itachi can come later.'

Sasuke clenched his fists. So what if Naruto was from the future. He didn't understand. Sasuke remembered a meeting he had when Kakashi wasn't around.

**-Flashback**

Sasuke drank from the canteen. He stopped when he felt an ominous presence. He quickly grabbed a kunai.

"Now, now no need to get hostile"

Orochimaru appeared.

"Kehehehe. I can feel your hunger and lust for power"

"Who are you?"

"I am Orochimaru the snake sannin"

And with that, Orochimaru bit him.

"You'll be starving for power! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sasuke!"

That was the last thing Sasuke heard before fainting.

**-Flashback end**

Kakashi managed to suppress the curse mark but he was no seal master. The curse mark was affecting Sasuke's attitude and was making him lust for power. Unless that was removed, He'll keep being a bastard he is.

**-With Naruto**

Naruto knew that Gaara's temporary good seal ended and Shukaku was starting to take over again. He can't do anything about it though. He'll have to wait till the attack on the leaf. After that attack, it's time to meet Tsunade and then Sasuke. Trouble after trouble his life was. He maged to get in contact with the pervy sage and acted like a complete idiot. He almost cried when he came in contact with him but he held strong.

"Ugh... I already went over this once. I have to go through it again? Why can't I just go back to Boruto and Himawari and my ever so sweet Hinata-chan?"

Naruto pouted. He did have something to look forward to. It was seeing the dead back. Maybe he can convince Itachi to go back to the village. He didn't need to be a spy anymore. Naruto _did_ know everything about the akatsuki after all. But then there's Sasuke. Ah... Screw it. Itachi was a good asset to have. He needed Shishui's eyes too. That crow. Everything was going to be nice and fun.

**-The chunin exams**

Naruto was eager to beat Neji's butt. There were a lot of people there. Naruto sent a look at the kazekage and glared. The kazekage flinched and saw who was looking at him.

'Does he know?!' Orochimaru thought.

The exams has finally begun and the crowd was roaring. Naruto and Neji went into their positions.

"Hmph"

Naruto and Neji had a stare down.

'Oh god. Do I have to lecture him again?'

_'I guess...'_

'Sigh...'

And so they talked in which most people don't care about and just wishes for the fight to begin and in so I will grant.

Naruto charged at Neji with a kunai. Neji blocked and hit Naruto on the chest who was actually a clone. The ground under Neji erupted and out came Naruto. Neji dodged Naruto's punch and returned it with some gentle fists strike. Also a clone. Naruto appeared behind Neji who avoided the attack and chopped the Naruto clone.

"Where are you?"

Neji saw Naruto on a bush and he seemed to be meditating. Neji threw a kunai on the bush as Naruto dodged.

"Yes I got some energy!" Naruto shouted. He was suddenly in front of Neji and punched him on the stomach.

"That is my speed without the weights!" Lee said from the audience.

"What kind of training did Naruto get?" Sakura said to no one in particular. Naruto actually trained with Hinata secretly sometimes so Hinata is actually now in par with Neji but she doesn't show it. The 2 were a couple now and Hiashi was mad when he found out. Naruto convinced him and the 2 became official.

Neji was sent to the wall and coughed out blood. Naruto grinned.

More talking.

Naruto beat the heck out of Neji and finally he stopped about the destiny crap. Neji actually managed to land a hit on Naruto's arm but that was it. The match was declared over. The crowds cheered and Naruto smiled. He looked at Gaara who was trying his best to keep his blood-lust in check. Sasuke was late.

"Stupid Kakashi" Naruto muttered.

It was time for Temari and Shikamaru's match and I know everyone knows how that happened. Same goes for Kankuro and Shino's

Gaara and Sasuke was up. Just then, Kakashi and Sasuke appeared. And Gaara and Sasuke's match began

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. And those who doesn't like this story, then stop reading. **

Gaara stared at Sasuke with killer intent. He was clutching his head.

"You sure you can fight? You look like you're sick" Sasuke taunted.

"Mother... I know..." Gaara muttered. The ichibi managed to get in Gaara's head again and it was whispering over and over again. It was seemingly possessing Gaara. As soon as the proctor began the match, Gaara's sand lunged at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged with speed like Lee's which angered and made Lee jealous. Sasuke activated his sharingan and performed 5 hand signs.

'katon goukakyuu no jutsu!"

A large fireball was sent towards Gaara. Gaara's sand covered him but since it the fire wasn't hot enough it didn't turn the sand to glass. Sasuke rushed at him with taijutsu.

Naruto crossed his arms as he watched from the sidelines. He was with a wounded Shikamaru. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he watched Gaara get inside his dome. Sasuke tried to attack the sand with taijutsu but it didn't work. Naruto smirked.

"I'll be back Shikamaru"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and narrowed his eyes.

"Alright" Shikamaru finally said. He decided to keep watch on Naruto but Naruto poofed away. Naruto reappeared behind Kabuto perfectly henged into an anbu. Naruto took out a kunai and stabbed Kabuto who was a clone. Naruto's eyes narrowed. Kabuto was hiding his chakra signature quite well. He looked at the arena to see Sasuke finished stabbing inside the dome.

"It's about to start..." Naruto muttered. He made some clones who teleported inside his house for later use. Naruto was shunshied beside Kakashi whose eye widened.

"Get ready." Naruto said to Kakashi. Lee and Gai was also watching and was also listening. There was a shout heard and Naruto activated his kyuubi eyes. He saw a part of Shukaku inside the sand dome. Naruto quickly deactivated his eyes and the dome broke apart showing Gaara hurt.

Feathers suddenly rained down. The jonins quickly deactivated the genjutsu and so did Naruto. Naruto saw that Gaara's team surrounded him. Naruto was standing beside Sasuke as Temari and Kankuro threw him a guilty look. They made an escape with Gaara with Baki left behind. Sasuke was about to follow them when Naruto stopped him. Sasuke threw him a look.

"Follow me" Naruto said. He jumped and Sasuke followed. Sasuke actually had a hard time catching up with Naruto. Naruto's eyes were closed and he concentrated where he is. Five days wasn't enough to convince Gaara back then. Guess Naruto really needed to beat some sense into him. He and Sasuke arrived and saw Gaara. Gaara looked at Naruto clearly feeling sorry.

"Naruto... It's taking over... I'm sorry..."

"It's fine"

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke. As much as I wanted you to come here and fight with me... You can't because Gaara isn't a normal human. I could take all of them down myself but I think you yourself would like to have fun. Go delay Gaara's siblings for me"

Sasuke clenched his fists but he knew better.

"Fine"

Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

"Don't be so emotional about it you big crybaby. Just get some more training in and you'll be good. Bye"

Naruto charged at Gaara while Naruto blocked Temari and Kankuro. Gaara went deeper in the forest with Naruto following him. Gaara came to a halt and half of his body had been transformed. Naruto smiled. He casted a sleeping jutsu on Gaara and Shukaku was released. Naruto nodded. He summoned Gamakichi.

"Gamakichi, tell your father that Jiraiya needs his help in the village"

Gamakichi nodded and poofed away. Naruto cracked his shoulders. The ichibi towered over him.

"Kai! (Release!)" Naruto shouted. Naruto's eyes became one of a sage and he instantly cast rasenshuriken. The shikaku's bottom part was cut away with the high class move. Shukaku's height was decreased. The demon roared and Naruto reappeared infront of Gaara.

Naruto did several handsigns and shouted

"Seal!"

He placed both of his palms on Gaara's forehead and felt his nature chakra leave him. Shukaku howled and disappeared. Naruto and Gaara was falling. Gaara's sand of course cushioned his fall and Naruto simply landed on his feet. Naruto was panting. He hated having his 12 year old weak body. Temari and Kankuro appeared beside Gaara with a Sasuke trailing them.

"Sasuke stop. It's over"

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Let's go help the village"

Sasuke still glared but nodded. He blurred and was soon jumping on trees.

"I hold no grudge against you guys so don't worry about it. I have somewhere to attend to." Naruto grinned at the sand siblings and poofed away. Naruto reappeared outside the barrier where the third and the snake was fighting. Naruto glared at the anbu and sighed. Orochimaru did some hand signs and the first and second's grave rose. Naruto teleported inside the barrier and Sarutobi and Orochimaru was surprised. Due to their surprise, the fourth's grave rose. Naruto's eyes widened. The graves opened and Naruto and Sarutobi felt their heart drop.

"Naruto. How did you get in here? Why are you here?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto glanced at his other grandfather figure.

"I'll explain later. We have to fight. And I deserve to be here" Naruto grinned.

"I'll be fighting my father after all" Sarutobi and Orochimaru's eyes widened.

The hokages stepped forward Orochimaru rushed to them and quickly injected the kunais. Minato Namikaze looked up and was surprised to see who he was facing.

"Let me take care of the snake and the fourth. Take charge with your teachers"

And with that, Naruto did some handsigns and created a barrier isolating the battles. Naruto grinned at Orochimaru and Minato as he cracked his knuckles.

"Na... Ru... To?" Minato said slowly. Orochimaru was beyond confused. A barrier suddenly surrounded him, leaving him in a small box.

"Hi again otto-san"

"Why am I here? What?"

Orochimaru ordered Minato to attack Naruto. They enchanged a series of kunai slashing.

"I'm from the future dad"

Minato's eyes widened.

"And I was sent here for an unknown reason. But I _will_ make things right"

Naruto got a slash.

"It looks like you're not in your full strength"

Minato nodded and prepared his signature move. Naruto did the same.

"Knowing you're from the future... I guess you would know that move"

Naruto grinned. They sent their rasengans at each other as Orochimaru finished breaking out of his barrier. Naruto fished something out of his item pouch. He put it on Minato's forehead.

"I'll see you again son"

Naruto ginned at him and refused the tears to fall.

"Yeah..."

Naruto watched his dad disappear once more. Sadness and sorrow filled his eyes. Naruto grinned evilly as he cracked his knuckles.

"You'll pay for that you stupid snake"

Naruto's bijuu mode activated.

"And you will shake in terror at the kyuubi's power"

Orochimaru gulped.

"IT'S TIME TO DIE YOU BASTARD!"

Naruto teleported in front of Orochimaru.

**-Cliffhanger...**

**A/N: Hahaha I know. A very bad cliffhanger. I hope you liked this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Actually, Orochimaru was about to summon Minato back then but Sarutobi stopped the ritual before it was complete, Destrark. Minato would've probably had control but I dunno. I guess your argument doe make sense but too late to change it...**

**Hope you like this chapter**

Naruto punched Orochimaru so hard that he made a crack on the barrier surrounding them. Naruto raised his hand and out came out multiple Rasengans. He was infront of Orochimaru again.

"Wakusei rasengan! (planetary spiralling sphere!)" The crack on the barrier widened. Naruto grabbed Orochimaru who got off his body and attempted to bite Naruto who teleported. Orochimaru was panting and sweating. He couldn't do that jutsu again because it will be 2 more tries and that's the last try.

Orochimaru did several handsigns but got attacked by an Odama rasengan (big ball spiralling sphere) before he finished. Naruto kept doing a barrage of attacks on him until it was only a big snake left. Orochimaru did not expect to battle an opponent as strong as Naruto. Orochimaru landed a few jutsu and hits but they healed.

"It's time to take this seriously. Perfect bijuu mode!"

A high collared cloak made out of pure chakra appeared and Naruto's whiskers became thicker.

"Bijuu... Rasengan!" A miniature bijuu ball appeared on Naruto's right hand. He raised it up as it expanded more. He then hurled it at the wide eyed Orochimaru. Orochimaru howled. The barrier broke and he Orochimaru was sent through several buildings, slowly disintegrating in the process.

"Orochimaru-sama!" The sound four shouted. They rushed to find Orochimaru whose body was burned to ashes. The barrier broke and the nidaime and shodaime also disintegrated. Naruto sighed. He deactivated kyuubi mode and popped one of his nature gathering clones. He then rushed to save the village from any more danger.

Naruto sensed Hinata get kidnapped by a cloud ninja. Naruto rushed to that direction and sure enough he saw Neji Kiba and Ten ten jumping onto trees. Naruto passed them without getting caught. He saw the 2 cloud ninjas arrive at a clearing. He took one of his kunais and inscribed a seal on it. The hiraishin seal. He threw one of the kunais at the jonin and the jonin dodged.

"Who's there?!" The jonin shouted. Naruto was suddenly behind the jonin. He stabbed the jonin quickly and moved to the other one. The one who had Hinata. The jonin looked angrily at Naruto and did some handsigns. Naruto hurled the kunai at the jonin who dodged. He placed the unconcious heiress down and continued doing handsigns.

"Raiton: Junsei Raikou kunai no jutsu! (Lightning style: pure lightning kunai technique!)"

4 kunais were hurled at Naruto that matched the raikage's speed. But not accuracy. Naruto teleported to his kunai and quickly stabbed the jonin with it. Naruto hated killing people he really did but when those people take his precious someone. He will kill them with no hesitation. Naruto picked up Hinata bridal style. Kiba and Neji and Ten ten arrived and was shocked.

"Naruto did you-?" Neji was cut off when Naruto disappeared, leaving a yellow flash. Hiashi also arrived and saw the dead jonins.

"What happened here?"

**-Naruto's apartment**

Naruto set Hinata down at his couch. Hinata started to wake up much to Naruto's surprise. Naruto felt his sage mode disappear.

"Hinata-chan"

"N-Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto grinned at Hinata.

"I saved you from them so no need to worry"

Hinata smiled at Naruto. She gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"Arigato"

Naruto blushed.

"No problem... I have to go now. I'll see you after this" Naruto gave Hinata a wink then jumped out of his window.

"Please be safe Naruto-kun..."

**-Naruto**

Naruto was running through the village, knocking out sound nins and sand nins. After a couple of minutes, he met up with Sasuke who was panting. He saw Sasuke's bloody hand and a dark look on his face.

"Were you forced to kill?"

Sasuke whipped his head at the voice.

"I have to get used to it if I ever want to defeat my brother"

Naruto remained silent. After a minute he spoke.

"We need to talk about him soon. Did your curse mark disappear?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He did feel something weird earlier and felt something lift off of his shoulders earlier.

"Yes. And what's to talk about that murderer?"

"We''ll talk after this. Sasuke go back to where the genins are. I'm sure you're tired"

Sasuke shook his head but once he took another step, he fell. Sasuke groaned. Naruto lifted Sasuke and sighed. Naruto had a lot of explaining to do. Naruto jumped.

**-2 weeks after the war**

Konoha managed to forgive Suna and the Oto village was no more. Naruto was in the hokage's office with his team and the whole council. Naruto sighed angrily. He missed having the new council. This one just sucks.

"With all due respect hokage-sama, I would like to talk to you about this matter alone."

Everyone looked at Naruto in surprise. He was being very respectful and he was not intimidated either. Sarutobi blew into his pipe then sighed.

"Alright fine"

Some argued but Sarutobi quickly silenced them. As Naruto, Sarutobi and team 7 left the room, Naruto felt an anbu follow them. When everyone got inside the third's office, Naruto casted a seal to make everything soundproof and he pulled out a mask similar to Kakashi's and put it on his mouth. Sarutobi's eyebrow raised at this.

"I sensed someone following us. They might be a lip reader so I put a mask on. I suggest you do the same."

Sarutobi did the same.

"Alright, I'm about 20 years or so from the future"

Everyone's eyes widened except for Sasuke and Naruto.

"I know everything about to happen and I don't know how this is going to change my future... But I have no choice in the matter. Who knows? I might get back when I say this to you guys"

"So you know everything about to happen?"

Naruto nodded.

"I prefer to keep it a secret though. It really might change the future..."

Kakashi and the third nodded in understanding.

"But I do own this office!"

"You became... Hokage?"

"Who said I did?"

"You did. By saying you own this office"

"Doesn't mean anything"

"Yes it does..."

"Nuh- uh!"

"Hmph" Sarutobi blew off smoke.

"It does"

"NUH-UH!"

"Naruto stop arguing with the hokage!"

Naruto instantly shut up.

"Well I'm going to see my godfather. Later."

Naruto was about to open the door but stopped.

"Oh and relieve weasel anbu from duty"

Sarutobi's eyes widened and so did Sasuke's. Sasuke pieced the information together. His brother was once an anbu and his name is Itachi which means weasel in English. Sasuke thought it to be impossible considering Itachi was once from the village.

"Sakura... Can you please leave the room? Things are about to get heated up"

Sakura nodded dumbly and left. Sakura had a dumbfounded look on her face. Naruto sighed.

"Alright. Sasuke... Your brother well... He didn't kill the clan for power..."

**MWAHAHAHA. ULTIMATE CLIFFHANGER! I know, I know. Another stupid cliffhanger. I'll try to update tomorrow. **


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto looked at Sasuke intently while Sasuke was glaring at Naruto.

"What do you mean?!"

"I mean think about it... Why did he leave you the only one alive while he killed the other children? You were obviously stronger than them."

Sasuke was silent. Kakashi's eyes narrowed and Sarutobi blew on his pipe.

"May I explain to him the real reason of the Uchiha massacre?"

"Alright." Sarutobi finally said. Naruto explained to Sasuke the true reason. He told him that it was all Danzo's doing and the hokage wanted to trust Shishui instead. Sasuke hyperventilated after that and his sharingan developed three tomoes and finally became mangyekyo. The mangyekyo flashed for a second but disappeared. It was to be used again when her becomes older and stronger (like Kakashi's sharingan).

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Take care of him. I'll have to go see the perv" Naruto said. He vanished in a swirl of leaves. Jiraiya saw Naruto and explained how they were supposed to fetch Tsunade. They went on their way and arrived at a town. Jiraiya commanded Naruto to stay at this inn while he flirted with some lady. Naruto sighed as he lied on his bed. He sensed Itachi. He heard a knock on his door. Naruto smirked and opened his door. He saw Itachi with Kisame.

"Oh hi Itachi" Naruto said casually. Itachi frowned while Kisame chuckled.

"Hey do you know this guy?"

"No. I never met him."

Naruto grinned.

"Sure you have! Only in a different time line that is"

Naruto was suddenly right in front of Kisame with a rasengan on his hand. Itachi and Kisame was surprised at Naruto's speed.

"Bijuu mode!"

Naruto's rasengan expanded and had other small rasengans surrounding it.

"Planetary rasengan!"

Kisame was sent to the wall. Naruto moved in on Itachi whose mangyekyo sharingan was activated.

"Itachi. You don't need to spy on the akatsuki anymore"

Itachi's eyes widened.

"I told you. I met you in a different time line. Meaning..."

(Dramatic pause)

"I'm from the future."

Itachi stopped fighting.

"I've also told Sasuke why you did what you did."

guilt coursed through Itachi's eyes for a split second.

"And why is that?" Itachi asked in his monotone voice.

"The Uchiha clan was planning a coup d etat"

Itachi's eyes widened.

"It's time to go home to the leaf village. Itachi Uchiha"

Itachi broke down. He knelt and buried his head.

"I can never be accepted in that village. I will never be accepted ever... My crimes were too big"

"It's understandable. At least see your little brother"

Itachi looked up.

"He really might go the wrong way if you don't" Naruto deactivated his bijuu mode.

Just then Kisame came in with his big sword unleashed. Itachi instantly cast Ameterasu and Tsukiyomi at the shark man. Kisame was caught in surprise. His body burned away.

"Fine. I will accept your offer but I will still be a spy"

"Alright."

Jiraiya came in the scene making a big entrance. He stopped when he saw the scene.

"Uhh... What did I miss?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"I will come back for you again jinchuruki. Until then."

"By the way, name's Naruto!"

Itachi disappeared and was replaced by crows.

"What the heck happened?" Jiraiya said. Naruto shrugged he then faked fainted to pretend he was in a genjutsu. Hopefully, Jiraiya buys it. He doesn't want anymore finding out about it. Soon enough, Jiraiya began teaching Naruto the basics of rasengan. Naruto popped the water balloon easily, impressing Jiraiya.

**-Back at the leaf village**

Sasuke and Sakura was on a date.

"Sasuke-kun? What's bothering you?"

Sasuke looked away.

"It's nothing"

Sakura looked at Sasuke worriedly.

"I'm sorry I can't feel your pain... I'm sorry I don't understand... But I'll always be here for you"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, his eyes wide. He smirked.

"You're so annoying"

Sakura blushed. Sasuke poked Sakura's forehead.

"Thanks but I'll get through it. I'll see you later Sakura" and with that, Sasuke ended the date. Sakura touched her forehead. Her face was red.

"Shaaanaro!"

**-Uchiha compound (I got this scene from youtube)**

Sasuke arrived at his house and was shocked to see Itachi...

.

.

.

.

.

Cooking eggs?

Itachi was wearing an apron, his cloak was still on. Sasuke saw plates filled with eggs were scattered on the floor. Itachi was muttering about something. Almost chanting.

"Want some eggs, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was dumbfounded.

"I-Itachi?"

Itachi instantly stopped.

"No..."

He put the egg on a plate and was going to pick another one when he felt there were no more eggs. He searched the refrigerator while Sasuke just had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"W-What are you doing here?!"

"No more eggs..." Itachi muttered. Itachi saw a chicken and ran after it. Sasuke looked so dumbfounded. He gulped.

"What the-?"

Itachi arrived at the kitchen he had an egg on his hand and his cloak was nowhere to be found. He activated his magyekyo sharingan and started cooking the egg.

"Itachi! Talk to me! Why are you here! What are you doing here?! Was what Naruto said true?"

Itachi put the egg he was cooking on a plate. He served it on the table.

"Sasuke... I'm deeply sorry" Itachi bowed. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"So... It was true?"

Itachi closed his eyes but nodded.

"Please do not blame the village... I wanted to protect you but it seems I just caused you more pain... I am deeply sorry Sasuke. I know you cannot forgive me easily or ever. But as a token of apology, I present you with this egg"

Sasuke's eyes watered. He hugged Itachi.

"Gomenasai nii-san."

Itachi's eyes widened. He hugged Sasuke back.

"Hai. Arigato... Arigato Sasuke..."

"Arigato Ototo..."

**-Back to Naruto**

Naruto and Jiraiya has recently found Tsunade. Naruto, fakely enraged started a fight with the sannin. They fought and Naruto made an imperfect rasengan. He charged at Tsunade who dodged. Well they soon made a bet... Ya di ya di ya da...

**1 week later**

Naruto was practising his body that week. His practises was very brutal. More brutal than Kakashi's training. Naruto now moved as fast as Lee without his weights on. His punches were more brutal than Lee's punches. But due to his unbelievable stamina, it doesn't wear him out easily. Since Orochimaru was gone, everything was at peace and it was time to complete his bet with Tsunade.

Jiraiya and Naruto met with Tsunade. Naruto grinned. He formed a rasengan in hand without the use of shadow clones. Jiraiya and Tsunade was impressed. Tsunade frowned. She then agreed to finally go to the village.

"Hahahaha! I told you I'd do it! I never go back on my word!"

The three went back to the village. Tsunade smiled at Naruto.

By the time they got there, Tsunade was nominated fifth hokage. Sasuke looked happy. Everyone did. Naruto grinned. He was trying his best not to cry. He really missed the pervert.

A green light suddenly enveloped Naruto.

"Your time is done here..." A voice said. Naruto felt his conciousness fade.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up. He was sitting? He looked around. It was his office. A knock was heard from the door.<p>

"Uhhh... Come in"

It was Hinata. She was her future self again.

"Hi Naruto-kun. I made lunch"

"Huh?! What? What happened?!"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked while placing the lunch box down at Naruto's desk.

"But I was- It was-"

Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"You probably had a long day."

Naruto frowned. He contacted Kurama.

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

"Oh c'mon! We travelled back in time remember?"

"Listen... I don't know what you are talking about. You probably dreamt about it"

Naruto growled and cut the connection.

Hinata was looking at Naruto worriedly. Naruto forgot about the experience instantly.

"Eh. Forget about it" And with that, Naruto kissed Hinata.

**-Somewhere**

"Do you think he liked that present Minato-kun?" A voice said

"Not sure. It was hard to pull it off though" another voice said.

"Well It's good that the almighty Jiraiya is here!" another but older voice said.

The voices were revealed to be Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya they seemed to be see through though.

"You know? I'm really proud of the kid! He ended up being hokage" Jiraiya exclaimed

"I'm so glad that he was our son. Right Minato-kun?" Kushina said happily. Minato nodded. They faded into the light.

**-The end**

**A/N: Oh gosh! What an achievement! I finally completed a story! SO good. It feels very good. Well Now I'm going to make my other story a change of roles and I'm so excited. It's about Naruto changing roles with Sasuke. Also NaruHina. Sorry this story was short but I hope you guys liked it!**

**-Kaichoulover out**


End file.
